


The Truth of the Sea Monster

by Just_A_Bun



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Human AU, Other, Rated T because Pirate has a foul mouth, Salt and Pirate are going to be gay sea dads, Squid Ink's story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Bun/pseuds/Just_A_Bun
Summary: Is Squid Ink really the monster of the sea?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Some creatures always have a reason for doing the things they do.

The sea twists and turns as the captain of the ship tried to steady his vessel as the ocean storm hurled him and his crew into the air with the boat. Pirate, also known as Captain Black-Sugar, panted as he gripped the wheel, using all of his strength to keep the boat from sinking, when he heard it. The damn beast who had wrecked the many other ships other sailors had, the survivors claiming the call sounded similar to that of a blue whale, but having a higher, more distorted pitch. He growled as he yelled out, "Draw yer swords! We ain't going down with this ship without a fight!", to which he grinned as his men grabbed their weapons, still holding on to the soaked boat.

A giant, black tentacle was raised from the ocean, and slammed down along the side of the ship, the pirate sailing narrowly avoiding getting hit with a quick movement. More of the tentacles appeared and began to wrap tightly around the ship. Black-Sugar grinned widely as the fellow crew members began to attack the beast, only to stop as they had to cover their ears from the piercing cry that came from the beast as it rose from the water and started to squeeze the boat, the wood starting to crush under the pressure, the monster even picking up a few men, and tossing them into the deathly waters.  
"We can't fight it off Capt'n! We need to go overboard!", cried on of the crew mates to his captain. Black-Sugar scoffed and shoved another sword into the cowardly pirate's hands, "Shut yer fuckin' mouth and fight! We earned the treasure we got fair and square and I'm not lettin' some sea monster take away the loot!". 

However, it was a horrible mistake, as the boat split in half, all of the treasures falling into the ocean, never to be seen by the human eye again, and the stupidest mistake the pirate could ever make, was go in after it.

 

~~~~~~~

The beast had finished her job with the boat, going back into her soft underwater home, and falling deep into the waters, using her strong tentacles to pick up heavy amounts of gold and silver, and placing it in her mouth. However, she did not eat any coin. She pushed away gems and trinkets with gems embedded, stuffing her mouth with the valuables. Once finished, she began a short journey back to the cave to which she resided. Inside was single, tiny squid. They chirped in glee as their mother returned from her trip, happily crying out "Mama back! Mama back!". The mothering beast noticed her child's smaller stomach growling, so she leaned down and opened her maw, letting quite a bit of gold spill out for her child.  
The baby gratefully began to feast, finishing every piece, and quickly wrapping their own tentacles around their mothers as she had ever so carefully exited the water, lifting her child up to so, so gently, rub her child's head, and placing the baby on top of her own head as the giant squid beast crawled through the catacombs, only stopping at a hole filled with water that was big enough for her to fit, as well as her child, and beside it, a large pile of gold, which the baby knew not to eat, since that was for the winter. The mother wriggled over there, dumping half the contents onto the pile, and then eating the rest.

The mother creature then slipped into the water-filled hole, floating so that her baby could crawl off and get a certain something. When they came back, they held a small music box, crawling towards their mother after they set it down, and the creature, after lifting her baby, wound up the box. She watched as her baby dozed off as the music played for a bit, and nuzzled her little Squid Ink, mumbling, "Good night, my little baby... Sweet dreams...", and sunk below slowly, holding Squid Ink to where they were not visible, and fell asleep herself.

 

~~~~~~~

The mother woke up to yelling echoing in her cave. She poked her head out, listening carefully to the voices.  
"I'm tellin' you, mate, the beast lives here! We need to destroy it before it destroys us all!"  
She curled her lips up into an inaudible growl. She never wanted to hurt anyone, all she wanted was gold so she could feed her baby and herself. She glanced at the scars that riddled her body, and just kept a small watch for the humans as she listened closely to their conversation, another voice responding,  
"Stop being moronic, River-Water, the Leviathan lives in the deepest trenches of the world, not some cruddy, dark, but also gigantic cave."  
Leviathan rolled her glowing blue eyes, wanting to go back into the hole as she listened to the two bickering humans. She wasn't going to do anything unless they provoked a response from her. But to protect her baby, she stayed there as quietly as she could, leaving Squid Ink to sleep peacefully. She laid there, blocking the sight of the pool, and, thanks to her dark colors, the sea beast herself was hard to see in the dark. Leviathan could hear their footsteps as they decided to agree on exploring the cave to see who was right and who was wrong. 

It wasn't until she realized the winter stock of gold was visible did she start to panic. The humans were greedy creatures, at least the ones that she had seen were greedy. She stayed as still as she possible could, listening very carefully. Levi tensed as she heard the two walk in and even heard their amazement to the huge pile of gold coins that was there, only slightly covered in her inky saliva. It was only when the first human said, "What's a pool of water doing here?", did she move, but she did it quickly, coiling her tentacles around the humans and had covered their mouths, raising them so that they were eye-level with her, her fangs baring as she could see the fear in their eyes. Her voice was soft and low, but with a cold edge, and easy enough for the humans to understand, "You two are to leave this place... and if I catch you even near my home... You'll be joining crew members that are already above...", and chucked them out, smirking as she heard them scream, and then hit the water.  
She slipped back into the pool, rubbing Squid Ink's head softly, "You're safe now, my little one... I wont let any harm ever come to you..."


	2. Found

Leviathan could hear the ships. She could hear the yelling. It has been a week since the two humans found her home, and now, she was being hunted. Levi was holding Squid Ink as close as she could with gentleness. Leviathan knew the child was not safe here, and she felt horrible, nuzzling her baby as they cried in pure fear.

She thought to herself, 'Kraken... if only you were still here, you'd be able to help me in this situation...'. Leviathan felt tears in her eyes as she thought about her dead mate, but she shook away the thoughts. Levi had to protect her baby. The humans will not get their way. Slowly crawling out with Squid Ink hidden and protected from sight in her tentacles, the squid leviathan revealed herself, her anger blooming.

She roared in complete pain as she was being bombarded with cannon-balls, holding Squid Ink in a tight grasp, covering her child with more of her tentacles. She fought back with all of her might, throwing boulders, sinking quite a few ships that she could see. However, she could feel her own terror as she set gaze upon one particular ship with a giant harpoon weapon attached. The same weapon that took her mate from her, still stained with his blood. Levi couldn't let it shoot. She needed to be there for her precious baby. So, with all of her might, she looked to the sky and bellowed out an ear-piercing screech, one that could be heard miles away. 

This screech was a praying symbol for the Sea Fairy, the ocean's guardian and protector of sea monsters and the ocean. She kept doing this, no even caring as the canons hit her with every shot they had. The sky grew dark, and the sea became restless. The ocean goddess was answering her call of protection. Levi continued her attacks, helping as the ocean tossed the boats, letting the humans fly and land into the abyss of liquid below. Though, life had different plans. Even though many men going overboard, the human manning the harpooned ship was still on board, trying to aim the weapon at Leviathan. "Eat this you ugly beast...", he mumbled, placing his finger on the trigger...

And fired.

The harpoon whizzed through the air, and impaled the mothering beast, who screeched in pure agony, collapsing onto the rocks, her tentacles loosening around Squid Ink, but she used her remaining strength to lift Squid Ink on a boulder she had seen next to her, the child whimpering a crying, "M-mama!", over and over again, their smaller tentacles wrapping around the larger one that wiped a few of her tears away. The mother's blood began to stain the waters around her, the harpoon draining the life from her slowly. Leviathan gently nuzzled Squid with a weak coo, as the waters began to morph and form next to them as Levi took a moment to watch as the ship that shot her had sunk into the abyss below.

Sea Fairy revealed herself, gently rubbing the dying mother's cheek. "S-..Sea Fairy... c-can you make sure... t-that my child can l-live a happy life...? O-one where... they don't remember this moment... A-as of right now... I-I wish... to lay in peace... where my mate's own body is...". The ocean goddess gave a small nod, lifting the baby squid leviathan into her arms, the waters almost making it seem like she was hovering, as Sea Fairy went inside the cave, to pick up the music box, which Squid Ink immediately grasped and held close, their tears falling heavily down their face. They cried loudly, the goddess gently cradling Squid, who used their tentacles to cling to Sea Fairy.

The two came back out, Sea Fairy using the ocean to place boulders on the entrance, blocking anyone from entering or exiting. She looked over to Leviathan, who nodded in understanding, and gently cupped Squid Ink's cheek, a glowing mist coming out, making them go limp, the music box still in their tentacles. "I'll make sure they get found by the right ones, Levi...", the goddess mumbled, to which the other replied, "T-thank you... m-my goddess...", before, inevitably, closing her eyes, as the last breath escaped her lips. Sea Fairy bow her head in sorrow, letting the waters carry the body away, into the deepest parts of the ocean, where her mate's body lay.

Sea Fairy looked at the sleeping child in her arms, sighing softly, "You'll get a good home, little one... I'll make sure of it...", and began to carry the baby away from the area where their mother had died.

 

~~~~~~~

Salt sighed as he hammered down the last nail, stretching until he heard his bones pop a bit, the blood circulating. He had just finished repairing his fishing boat after accidentally crashing it into the rocks near his beach home. It wasn't anything special, it was just a two bedroom, two bathroom shack. He patted the boat a bit to test the sturdiness, and nodded. He looked over at his window, and at it, was the pirate he had rescued a week ago. Though, what shocked him more was that he was the only surviving member of his crew to make it. Salt had known Black-Sugar for a while though, and he had expected the thief to come in at the docks with his huge ship and brag about the treasures he had received, but alas, there was nothing that Pirate came back with other than just himself and his life. It wasn't until Pirate was saved did feelings come out, feelings Salt did not expect, but had shared secretly on the inside. However he hated that he loved him, he hated it all until that one, singular moment where the pirate's life was in danger.

He gave a small wave, and the man in the window waved back before disappearing into the depths of the home. The old man took a deep breath after looking around a little bit, taking in the fresh ocean breeze. 'I could use a walk', he thought, as he began a trek down the shore. He began to hum a small tune he heard back when he was little, just when he had started his fishing career. He could remember his mother used to sing the tune. He closed his eyes and smiled at the happy memories coming into his head. 

It wasn't until he felt the water hit his boots did Salt flinch and open his eyes. He looked down to see the sand newly wet with the odd amount of water that hit him gently. Salt looked at the shore, and he became more confused as the old fisherman was well away for it to not hit him. As he trailed his eyes along it, he gasped at the sight of what looked to be a black, beached seal. Cautiously, he came closer, putting a hand on the creature and moving it to face him. Salt could not believe his eyes. "You're just a little one... aren't you...?", he mumbled in awe. In front of him was a baby squid leviathan, looking no older than a 6 year old. He was rather thankful to know that the baby's skin was moist and was breathing. After looking around for any sign of a parent squid leviathan, he gently lifted the unconscious child into his arms, making a rather confused face at the music box wrapped in their tentacles, but paid no mind to it. The old fisherman decided that he'll take care of them for a few days, and let them go back to their home safe and sound.

 

Salt opened the door slowly, noticing that the baby had begun clinging to him in their sleep, making it easier for Salt to hold them in one arm. Pirate, whom was laying back on the couch, and after hearing the door open, he looked to the fisherman. "Oi, Salt! I was wonderin' where ye-", he immediately stopped once he saw what was in his arms, and then said with a low growl, "What...is that thing...?"  
"A squid leviathan."  
"I know that, but why the fuck did ye bring it inside!? That thing is deadly! It killed me crew!"  
"Black-Sugar, you do realize that this is a baby one, right? The one broke your boat, made you loose your treasure, and killed your crew, was an adult."  
The pirate sat there, dumbfounded, before responding with, "How do ye know it's a baby!?", making his husband roll his eyes and say, "You always forget that I am a fisherman, Pirate. I've read all I can about sea creatures and their natural habitats. How else do you think I know a fish name by heart?". Salt chuckled when he heard Pirate curse under his breath, coming over and giving the side of his head a kiss. "I'll only be taking care of them for a few days, a week at most, and then I'll release them back into the wild. I couldn't roll them back into the sea without them being awake, there would be too many predators."

"Fine...", Black-Sugar grumbled with gritted teeth, "But it better not get anywhere near me, got it!?" "Aye, aye, captain.", the old man mocked, heading over to the main bathroom to give the baby squid leviathan what he would consider be the proper domestic environment. He filled the tub half-way with warm water, and gently pried the sleeping child off of him and slowly placed them in the liquid after taking the music box to place it on the counter. Salt grabbed a spare towel and dipped it in the same water, wrapping it around the child to help them feel safe. He gave the child a gentle rub on the head before walking out of the bathroom to change his clothes.

 


End file.
